


Your Wish Is My Command

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Don't worry they get over it, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Happy Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Period-Typical Nightgowns, Period-Typical Sexism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags for Chapter One:, in a way Amy does play by her own rules and I love her for it, no pain, tags for chapter two:, yes I'm a nerd and I just want to see them in Victorian nightgowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: Amy's and Laurie's wedding night is really sweet and loving. But Amy has always had her own sorts of fantasies and she'll be damned if her husband's not going to suck on her toes. Chapter one is cute first time smut, chapter two is mostly kink (can be read independently of each other). Also, Amy tops. Obviously.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Wedding Night

Amy had always had weird fantasies, for as long as she could remember having sensual dreams. Unladylike, perhaps. Not that Amy had a large frame of reference, as she couldn't just ask other people about their fantasies, but hers were definitely different from the ones the ladies experienced in those romance novels she pretended not to read. 

Meg had once told her not to touch herself, right around the time Amy had started secretly touching herself at night. Meg said that sort of thing was sure to make her sick and anyway, a woman's duty was to keep herself pure for her husband. Secretly, Amy had disobeyed, biting down on her pillow every time to keep herself from making a noise. It had made her feel rebellious, in her own, private way. To get acquainted with her body, with her own pleasures and desires had been her nightly refuge. Back then, she'd always thought she would just keep it from her future husband, some rich faceless man, who wanted her to be a pure, respectable wife. She had fully intended on keeping the whole thing a secret. 

That plan had backfired spectacularly. 

On her wedding night, there wasn't some handsome stranger next to her, no, it was Laurie. Laurie, who had known her since childhood, who could read her facial expressions with near-perfect accuracy, just like she could read his. 

** 

"Don't worry, my love," he said, probably expecting her to faint at the idea of carnal pleasures. "I will make sure this feels good for you." 

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You had better, hadn't you, my Lord. Otherwise, I needn't have married you." 

As endearing as she found Laurie's desire to protect her, Amy was neither scared nor repulsed. In fact, she could hardly wait to show him how she liked to take pleasure. 

Laurie smirked, never one to back down when she threw a challenge at him. 

"Oh, so my Lady is more knowledgable than the average bride, perhaps?" 

Coming from anyone else, this might have been a grave insult, but when Laurie's smirk went with the words, it made warmth pool in Amy's stomach, and below—exactly where she wanted him. 

"My Lord, I've spent enough time in Paris to know what to expect from my wedding night. And I do expect it to feel good." 

Laurie went over to ring the bell, casual as ever, and didn't he just look like he should be devoured? Like his hair should be mussed and he should be out of breath and utterly helpless? Amy could feel the wetness in between her thighs building up. 

"Don't worry, my Lady. I will do my best not to disappoint." 

The maid entered the room. 

"Please help my Lady change her garments," Laurie instructed her, cool as ever, then turned to Amy. "I will be waiting for you." 

Before turning to leave the room, Amy grabbed hold of Laurie's hand, placed a kiss on his knuckles, just because she could, because he was hers to kiss, because she wanted to. They looked at each other for a long moment, then Laurie winked and Amy shuddered. She needed to get out of this dress. 

In the adjoining room, the maid undressed her, and even though Amy knew she was doing her best, everything seemed to take much longer than usual. She wanted nothing more than to be in her husband's arms. 

"Are you scared, Ma'am?" 

Amy almost laughed, but she knew that plenty of women feared this moment and managed to bite her laughter back. The thought of being scared of sharing a bed with Laurie, of all people, was laughable, though. And besides, Meg said that being with her husband was the best thing in the world. 

"No, I'm not. I'm glad I finally get to lie with my husband." 

The maid giggled like Amy had said something scandalous, and Amy supposed she kind of had. 

"I'm happy for you, Ma'am. You're lucky to be married to someone like him." 

Amy smiled. 

"Yes, I am." 

"My mother always told me, if your husband wants for pleasure, just do as he says. That's the secret of a happy marriage." 

Amy suddenly thought of Jo, and how Jo would react if she heard something like that. Probably make a rousing speech about the hearts of women, or something of the kind. Again, she had to keep herself from laughing, imagining her wild sister with her unkempt hair and her stained fingers, ranting about rights for women. Well, in her defense, Jo wasn't entirely wrong there. Amy supposed she would need to lay down some ground rules with Laurie before consummating their marriage. 

The maid finished taking off her corset, and Amy sat down to untie her shoes while the maid packed her day clothes away. 

"What do you think? Should I leave the stockings on?" 

Amy slipped into her nightgown, a pretty white thing trimmed with lace. She looked at herself in the mirror, not waiting for an answer. 

"Yes, I think I'll leave them on. Brush my hair, please." 

She sat down again, and waited patiently as all the pins and adornments were removed from her head. Well, there was no denying that she was a little nervous, Amy supposed, then again, this was normal when you did something new. She had been much more nervous the first time she went to a high society ball. 

After she finished brushing her teeth, it was time to go to bed. Finally. 

Amy took a deep breath, then opened the door with a grin. The bedroom was lit by a handful of candles, and Laurie was already lying on the bed, reading a book. He too had changed into his nightgown, and it was strangely private, seeing him like this. Amy supposed this was a sight that was just for her eyes from now on. 

_Her husband_. Laurie was her husband. She shuddered again, her whole body giddy with excitement. 

Their eyes met, and he started grinning as well, putting the book down on the nightstand casually. 

"My Lady, you are exquisite. Would you care to join me?" 

"Oh yes, I would." 

Amy practically jumped onto the bed, all ladylike behaviour forgotten. She leaned down and kissed him forcefully, hungrily, and he responded in kind, eager and giddy, and Amy felt like she was a little kid on Christmas Day, with a stocking full of presents in her hands. 

Then, she remembered her ground rules, and broke their kiss. 

"I want to make one thing clear before we do this," Amy said firmly, "I know it is a wife's duty to do her husband's bidding, but I won't do anything I'm not comfortable with. And if I don't feel in the mood for pleasure, I won't just lie down and let you take it. Can we agree on that for our marriage?" 

Laurie cupped her face with one hand, looking up at her, his eyes unusually sincere when he answered. 

"Yes. Please tell me when something is not right for you. I don't want to hurt you in any way, Amy." 

Amy smiled with relief. 

"I really am glad I married you, Laurie." 

She kissed him again, letting her hands explore what was now hers to explore, his shoulders and his chest and his arms and his neck and his face and his hair, she couldn't reach the other parts while kissing him, but they had the whole night, didn't they? She wasn't finished kissing him quite yet. 

Laurie seemed enarmoured with her hair, he hadn't seen her wear it open in years, had never been allowed to touch it. It was maybe her second-best feature, only surpassed by her feet, the best in the whole family. 

His touch was gentle at first, then he took a fistful of hair and tugged experimentally. 

"Good or bad?" 

Amy didn't have to think about this one. 

"Good. Do it harder." 

Laurie grabbed and pulled again, and mother Mary, that felt amazing. 

"Yes, I like that." 

Another pull, and then Amy bit Laurie's lower lip, not hard, but deliberately. This produced a groan from her husband, and Amy knew immediately that this sound was to be for her ears only, that she didn't want anyone else to even know this sound existed, she wanted it just for herself. 

"Have you ever... With anyone else?" 

His eyes were shining in the candle-light, honest and vulnerable when he answered. 

"No, I haven't." 

Amy couldn't help but smile with relief. 

"Oh, good. I want you all to myself, Laurie." 

"And you?" 

Again, in any other circumstance, this would be insulting, but she had just asked the same question, and she understood that he needed to know, just like she needed to know. 

"Me neither. I never even kissed Fred. My whole life, I just wanted to kiss you." 

"That's a long time." 

"Well, you can start making it up to me now." 

She winked and kissed him again, and he sat up so he could embrace her. The fabric of their nightgowns between them felt very thin, and Amy could feel the warmth of Laurie's body pressing against her, it felt so good, so wonderful being in the arms of her husband. And they hadn't even properly started yet. 

"I want to see you," she whispered. "All of you. Please." 

Without missing a beat, Laurie started freeing himself of the nightgown—not an easy task, since they were both sitting on it, but after they moved their legs a little, the fabric came free. He pulled the garment up over his head and tossed it to the foot of the bed. 

His skin was gleaming in the candle-light, and Amy couldn't help but stare. Looking at paintings of nude models and listening to the stories of her married friends was not the same as seeing her husband naked before her for the very first time. God, he was beautiful. His bones seemed graceful, somehow, like the lines of his body had been chiseled with great care. Laurie had always been somewhat skinny, and his features might be described as lanky, but Amy did not mind one bit. To her eyes, he was gorgeous. 

Her eyes followed his dark hair down his body: there was a bit on his chest, and a dark trail of hair down his stomach that framed his groin. Amy caught herself staring, then she remembered that she did in fact have the right to stare. 

So this is supposed to go inside me, she thought. For a moment, she wondered how exactly the mechanics would work, but Amy was sure she would find out soon enough. She looked into his eyes. Laurie seemed unusually vulnerable, and Amy suddenly felt the dire need to protect him at all costs, to take care of him. 

"May I touch you?" 

This elicited a grin. 

"I would be delighted," he assured her sincerely, and Amy grinned back at him. 

She extended a hand to his chest, his heart beating hard against her fingertips. Amy followed the lines of Laurie's chest with her hand, his clavicle, his ribs, his sternum, touched one of his nipples experimentally. It felt different than her own, which made sense, she supposed. After all, his weren't made for feeding babies. 

Her curiosity got the better of her, and Amy followed the dark trail of hair down his stomach with her hand, until she was touching his penis. She softly ran her fingertips over it, and it seemed to come to life through her touch, twitching under her fingers. 

"Oh," Amy exclaimed, excited with the desire to find out more about this strange occurence. "Is that supposed to happen?" 

Laurie laughed at her expression, cupped her face with one hand. 

"Yes, it is." 

"Alright then," Amy said happily, "tell me how I should touch you so it feels good." 

"Try wrapping your fingers around—and use a little more pressure. Don't worry, you won't be hurting me." 

Amy did as he said, and under her touch, his penis grew in size, and gradually became harder. Oh, so _that_ was how it was going to go inside her! How very interesting. Her teeth were pressing down on her bottom lip in anticipation. How often had she touched herself, only to feel a sort of emptiness within herself that yearned to be filled? There was such joy in knowing that tonight, she would definitely not be feeling empty. 

When he felt very hard in her hand, Amy used a bit more pressure, curious what would happen. After all, he'd said it wouldn't hurt him. His reaction was a deep moan, and then he grabbed her hand and gently pried it away from his body. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

Laurie looked at her, eyes shining in the semi-darkness. 

"No, Amy, never! Quite the opposite... You are very good at that. But if you keep doing it, you might end up disappointed." 

"Really? Why?" 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to find words for how best to explain. 

"If my pleasure keeps building to a certain point, this thing will shrink again and be useless for a while. And I would not like to keep you waiting." 

"Oh." 

Amy bit her lip very hard to keep herself from saying what she was thinking, because all her life, she had been determined to keep it a secret. But Laurie knew her too well. 

"What is it, Amy?" 

She looked into his eyes, and immediately knew that she would never be able to keep this secret anyway, so she might as well tell him right now. 

"It's just fascinating how different we are. My body can just keep going, even when I feel intense pleasure." 

"Well, that hardly seems fair." Then, he paused. "Wait, how do you know that?" 

Amy could feel herself blush. 

"Please don't be mad at me," she said, averting her eyes. "I know it's a husband's priviledge and I shouldn't have done it... But I did touch myself sometimes." 

"I'm not mad at you, Amy. I used to do the same thing." 

She looked at him again, and suddenly her private secret had become a shared secret, just like that. Maybe that was what marriage really was. 

"Oh, good. I was worried you might find me immoral." 

Laurie grinned. 

"I don't mind a little immorality in you." 

Amy laughed, and he leaned up to capture her lips in a kiss. 

When he broke the kiss, Amy was panting with desire. 

"As your husband, I really must insist that you undress, my Lady," he whispered, making Amy shiver. "All of this starts to feel a little one-sided." 

Amy practically ripped her nightgown away, tossing it in the same general direction as Laurie's. Her stockings went right after. She had had a sort of elaborate fantasy about Laurie undressing her slowly, but more often than not, reality did not quite match up to her fantasies. Amy didn't particularly mind. Surely, there would be an opportunity for her husband to slowly pull her stockings down and kiss her feet another night. 

There was a pause as Laurie looked at her, just like when she'd looked at him. Judging from his expression, it seemed like he liked what he saw, and Amy let out the breath she'd been holding, relieved. Nothing would be worse than her husband finding her not to his liking on their wedding night. 

"Amy, you are so beautiful," Laurie breathed. "Beautiful beyond words." 

He kissed her again. 

"I want to kiss you everywhere, every inch of you... Will you let me?" 

"Yes," she sighed, and he helped her lay back. 

It wasn't just his lips on her skin after that, but also his fingers, his nose, his chin, his palm, his cheeks... But mostly his lips, so wonderfully soft, gliding over her neck and her shoulders and her chest, leaving trails of kisses on her skin. Amy sighed at the sensations, gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand, pulled it towards her other breast, and Laurie got the hint immediately, closing his hand around it, his fingertips digging into her skin in the best way. Amy quickly found that she enjoyed when he was a little rough with her: just like when he had pulled her hair, walking the thin line between pleasure and pain felt surprisingly good. 

Her body was screaming for him. Impatiently, Amy grabbed his hand again, guiding his fingers to the hot, wet folds between her legs. She could feel him shuddering when he touched her, and she herself was feeling like a lightning storm was brewing inside her. At first, his touch was exploratory, and Amy knew there was in fact much to explore: folds of skin of different textures, all wet from her excitement, the nub the made her feel the most pleasure, the place where she would take him into herself tonight... His exploration was gentle, and every so often, it made her whimper with unfulfilled lust. She could tell he didn't really know how to touch her in a way that brought her pleasure, which was both understandable and easily remedied. 

"There's a spot that makes me feel really good," she told him, guiding his fingers, "right here." Laurie pressed down, making Amy gasp. 

"That's it. Try moving in little circles... A bit more pressure—" Amy moaned loudly when he followed her instruction. Her first instinct was to bury her mouth in the pillow to silence herself, but she was allowed to feel like this with her husband, she was allowed to be completely herself with him. 

"Fa—argh—faster!" 

She was shuddering, nearing her highest pleasure, she could feel it. Usually, it took her a little longer than this, but she had indeed spent the entire evening in anticipation and her body was desperate for an outlet. 

Through the haze of pleasure, Amy almost missed that Laurie lifted his head to watch her face as she came undone underneath him. She didn't miss it, though, and she smiled at the thought of sharing this moment with him, and then pleasure overtook her and she whined loudly as it flooded through her entire body. Her legs were shaking, her chest was heaving, her head thrown back as every part of her relished the touch of her husband. 

Amy found herself in his arms afterwards, his skin hot against hers. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes," she sighed. 

Slowly, she started to grin, and then she couldn't stop. Amy followed the lines of his body she could reach with her fingers: his arm, his shoulder, his jaw, his temple, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his thigh. 

"Your face is exquisite in pleasure, my Lady. I shall endeavour to see you like this each and every night." 

Amy's grin widened even more. 

"My Lord, there is only one thing I want more than that," she said. "I want to see you in pleasure. I want to consummate our marriage. Right now." 

She sat up to kiss him, or more accurately, to giddily bump her lips against his. Somehow, she didn't feel tired at all, even though she often did after touching herself. Amy supposed it was the excitement that kept her alert, and the prospect of finally taking the man inside her that she had loved her entire life, as long as she'd known him. 

"Amy, my wife," he said, looking at her, and even just hearing those words excited her. "You can't imagine how happy it makes me to hear you say that." 

"Do you think it is possible for me to sit on top of you? If you want, I mean." 

Laurie was wearing his signature mischievous smirk. 

"Won't know until we try it, will we?" 

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Amy grinned back at him. 

"How lucky am I to have married such a wise man." 

She straddled him, which seemed like a good start for what she was intending to do. Amy touched her husband's length, still hard, which also seemed like a good sign. Now, to combine their bodies. 

Amy guided him to where the wetness was dripping out of her, and then it suddenly seemed like the easiest thing in the world to sink down until she was sitting on top of him, her thighs flush against his hips. It felt strange, and both of them needed a moment to deal with this very new, incredibly promising sensation. 

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, still worried that she might be too heavy to be sitting on him like this without doing him damage. 

"Not at all. This feels good." 

Relieved, Amy smiled. 

"I'm going to move a bit, okay?" 

Laurie nodded, and she rolled her hips up experimentally, eliciting a groan from him. This time she didn't need to ask whether he was hurt, she could see in his expression that he wasn't. 

Soon, Amy grew more confident, looking for a rhythm that brought her pleasure. She sped up her movements a little, watching her husband's face to see his reactions. 

And then she laughed, because it was so easy and it felt so good, and Laurie grinned back at her and Amy knew that she would remember this moment forever, no matter what life had in store for her. 

She slowed her movement so she could lean down to kiss him. He met her halfway, sitting up with one hand on the mattress behind him to keep his balance, bringing up his other hand to bury his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. 

"My husband," Amy whispered against his lips in between kisses, "I love you so much." 

She was holding onto his shoulder with one hand, cupping his face with the other, the face she had dreamed of since she'd been a girl, the face of her husband. 

He kissed her again, hungrily, and Amy gasped when she rolled her hips against his, revelling in the sensation. 

"And I love you," Laurie breathed against the skin of her cheek, "Amy, my wife." 

Amy rolled her hips again and moaned, she could feel pleasure building up inside her for the second time this night, even though this time it was coming to her more slowly, like it was simmering under the surface. 

"Lie back," she said, "I want to see you." 

Another kiss, then he did as he was told, taking her with him: she was supporting her weight with her hands on his chest and his shoulder now. This new angle meant he could touch her as well, her face and her hair and her breasts and her stomach and her hips. 

One of his hands found its way in between their bodies so Laurie could touch her where she experienced the most pleasure, making Amy whimper. His left hand was firm on her hip as he set a faster rhythm, and Amy forced herself to keep her eyes open because she wanted to watch him, was determined to see his face the first time he experienced pleasure within her. 

Her own pleasure was now not simmering but instead fast coming to a boil, and thanks to the steady work of his fingers, she was soon moaning loudly. 

Laurie was beautiful in the soft light: his hair a mess, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks flushed. Amy knew immediately that she had to draw him like this the next day, even though she doubted that she had the ability to depict his rapid breathing, or his beating heart that she could feel beneath her fingers, or the way he looked at her when he did open his eyes to meet her gaze. Well, there was only one thing for it: if she didn't get it right the first time, she would just have to watch him in pleasure again and again, until she got it right. Amy hoped it would take her a whole lifetime. 

As pleasure flooded through her, she felt herself contract around him, and this was evidently what took him over the edge as well. He was quieter than her, but Amy could see it in his face, could feel it in his movements, could feel it inside herself as he spilled the substance that could grow new life within her. 

They both slowed down then, Amy rolled her hips twice more as it heightened her pleasure, then she suddenly felt utterly tired and just managed not to hurt him as she collapsed on top of him. She could feel him slip out of her before Laurie embraced her, pulled her close and kissed her temple. She sighed contentedly, feeling warm and happy and sated and utterly glad that she had married Theodore Laurence. 

"Promise me we'll do this very often," Amy mumbled against his skin, and Laurie chuckled in response. 

"Your wish is my command, my Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anybody ever tells you that the first time having sex is supposed to hurt, don't believe them. it's a lie.


	2. Summer's Day

Amy was sprawling on their best chair. She looked down at her husband: the sight of him kneeling at her feet never failed to send that wonderful spark of arousal throughout her whole body. His dark hair was messy where she had mussed it earlier, and he was looking up at her with such devotion. Amy loved seeing him like this, oh how she loved it. 

The very best thing was that she knew her husband loved this, too. Maybe even more than she did. 

The sunlight that came in through the window was warm on her skin, and she spread her legs further to let Laurie look at her. Not too long, though, as she had other plans. 

"Use your tongue on me," she commanded, and her husband obeyed at once. 

He had spent many nights, and some days, honing this particular ability, to Amy's pleasure and delight. Sometimes, she thought that he knew her better than she did herself, and certainly, her own hand had never felt as sweet and caring as her husband's tongue. 

Laurie didn't need long until he had her panting and moaning, and Amy buried a hand in his hair, the only part of him she could reach, she longed to touch him... Soon, she told herself, very soon. 

With her other hand, she was holding onto the arm-rest of the chair, desperately keeping her balance even though the intense pleasure made this a challenge. 

Amy came soon with a drawn-out moan, and Laurie lapped up the wetness spilling out of her. She looked at him then, his red lips, dripping with moisture, his tousled dark hair, his beautiful eyes, sparking with life. 

"Stay there. Don't move." 

Amy got up shakily, and walked across the room to fetch paper and a pencil. 

"You are most gorgeous like this," she informed him, sitting down again. "You leave me no choice but to sketch you." 

Her hand worked quickly, as she didn't intend to ever show this to anyone else. This was just for herself, to help her remember this forever. The lines of his body were quickly committed to paper, she was so used to sketching him, after all. Amy wasn't sure whether she got the spark in his eyes quite right, the way he looked up at her, tender and devoted and heady and caring all at once. 

She chuckled. 

"Your eyes are troublesome, my Lord," she informed him with a grin. "They are too beautiful to be captured by my pencil." 

"My Lady, please forgive my troublesome eyes," he responded, tongue-in-cheek. "Should I close them?" 

"No. I do like the challenge." 

Amy studied Laurie for a minute, his eyes, his mouth, the tiny movements of his face with every breath. Then, she brought her pencil down again, a few confident lines, and she almost got it right this time. Not quite, though. Nothing could capture the essence of Theodore Laurence completely, neither pencil nor brush nor charcoal. Maybe that was one reason why she was so obsessed with studying him, drawing him, looking at him. 

She returned her utensils, as well as the finished sketch, to her desk, before sitting down in front of her husband again. 

"Well, my Lord. Would you like to take those stockings off me now?" 

"Yes, I would, my Lady." 

Amy leaned back, watching him. 

"Then by all means, do so." 

With his hands still tightly bound behind his back, Laurie was reduced to using his lips to pry the stocking from her right leg. Amy loved seeing him like this, struggling to serve her. She did nothing to make the task even harder on him, but she also did not exactly help him. 

"Mind your teeth, my Lord," she said airily. "This is my good pair." 

The stocking came undone slowly, and Amy grinned at the sight of her husband: flushed, carefully moving the fabric of the garment down her leg, his manhood hard and leaking between his legs. It was such a beautiful sight, and she considered fetching her paper and pencil again. But no, that would be too cruel. She would just have to draw from memory later. 

When the fabric was pooling at her ankle, Amy lifted her foot to his mouth and Laurie pulled the stocking off carefully with his lips, letting it fall to the floor when her foot had come free at last. Without missing a beat, Laurie began kissing her toes, starting with the smallest one, soft kisses and little licks of his tongue that were driving Amy wild. Her hand found its way between her own legs quite soon, she was still wet and sensitive from Laurie's earlier ministrations. Amy touched herself lightly, not to get herself into another passion just yet, but simply to satiate the need to be touched. Laurie looked like he needed to be touched as well, and badly, but Amy was determined to play with him a little more before giving him release. 

Laurie took her big toe into his mouth and sucked on it. His hazel eyes met Amy's green ones, and a gasp escaped from Amy's mouth at the sight. Her fingers between her legs set a faster rhythm, as though they were acting of their own volition and Amy had no control over them. Her husband was just so damn _beautiful_ , there was no other word for it. Especially when he looked at her like this: devoted, full of desire, almost desperate for her. 

He gently released her big toe and dragged his tongue over the ball of her foot, then down the arch. Amy moaned. 

"The other stocking," she said breathlessly. "Other stocking first." 

Laurie obeyed at once, applying equal care to this stocking's removal as he had to the other one. However, this time, Amy's unclothed right foot found its way between Laurie's legs, her toes stroking up and down his length teasingly. There was no way for her to use enough pressure to actually give him much pleasure, but the movement had an immediate effect nonetheless: he groaned, his eyes fell shut. Amy grinned. The stocking still covering most of her left leg was momentarily forgotten as Laurie bit into the soft flesh above it, the sudden sensation travelling from her inner thigh directly towards her hot, wet center, making Amy groan as well. 

" _Laurie_ ," she sighed, "the stocking..." 

It would have been so easy to tell him to use his tongue on her again, too easy. Amy was looking forward to her pleasure, but stronger than that was the desire to play a little with her husband, to make it a little harder on him to earn his pleasure, even if that meant she had to wait for her release as well. 

Laurie was obedient at once, despite her teasing toes on his manhood, going back to his task of undressing her with his lips. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing hard, his length twitching. Amy forced her own hand to slow down, she didn't want to lose focus right now, didn't want to be overcome by passion, she wanted to watch her husband, wanted to commit every fluttering of his eyelashes, every touch of his lips, every one of his laboured breaths to memory. 

Her stocking came undone slowly but steadily, until Laurie pulled it off her just like he had the other one. However, he wasn't as gentle with this foot: he took three of her toes into his mouth and bit down, playful enough not to actually hurt her, but forceful enough to make Amy feel a sudden jolt of pain travel up her leg. She let out a loud whine as the feeling heightened her passion, making her aware of just how desperately she wanted to feel her husband inside her, their game be damned. 

Just one more thing, then she would give into her desire. 

Amy gently pulled her foot away from his mouth, so she could lean forward, grab Laurie's chin and pull him up to kiss her. His lips were red and hot and wonderful. Amy ran her free hand through his hair to muss it, she loved his hair so much. She loved everything about him so much. 

"My Lord," she whispered against his lips when she had finished kissing him, "praise me." 

She leaned back once more, taking in the sight of her husband on his knees, and what a beautiful sight that was. 

"My Lady, you are the most gorgeous creature on this Earth, and I am honoured to serve you," Laurie began. The words sent a shiver through Amy's body. 

"No man has ever been happier to be kneeling before his wife." 

He kissed the spot just below her left knee, and Amy lifted her leg slowly so he could pepper kisses down her shin and calf. 

"Your skin feels exquisite, and you taste of heaven," he whispered in between kisses, and Amy's breathing was laboured now, she wouldn't stand it much longer, she needed him so badly... 

"There is not one inch of you that I do not love with my whole heart. Every day of my life I am in awe that you are indeed my wife. If I could serve you like this all the time, I would never live through a single unhappy second again." 

He had reached her ankle, gave it a little lick. 

"And you do have the most beautiful feet I've seen in my whole life." 

With that, he dedicated himself to kissing her foot. Slowly, tantalizingly, his touch was sending fire through her body where his words had not yet managed to ignite her. Amy was shaking, desperate to feel her husband inside her. Through sheer force of will, she made herself endure this most glorious torture—just a little longer, then she would give in. 

His tongue was on her toes again, and Amy sighed. 

"Bite me again," she commanded, and Laurie obeyed at once, eliciting a long moan from Amy's mouth. 

Her resolve was gone. 

"Stand up, turn around." 

With shaking fingers, she unfastened the bindings that held his arms in place; after all, she planned on Laurie being able to hold her. 

"On my desk," Amy said simply. 

It was right there, two metres away, and yet getting there seemed to take an eternity: her whole body was screaming for Laurie, she wanted him, needed him, so much, _so much_ — 

And then, finally, she was sitting on her desk and he was there in front of her, and their bodies clashed together, hot and desperate, mouth on mouth, her fingers in his hair, his hand on her thigh right below her knee, guiding himself into her with his other hand. Amy bit down on Laurie's bottom lip as he slipped inside her, finally where he belonged. 

"Don't hold back," she groaned. 

Amy was so wet and ready that she didn't need him to go slow. 

And again, her husband obeyed her command. Amy's grip in his hair tightened when he started fucking her with hard, forceful thrusts, just like she needed. One hand stayed on her leg, the other found its way to her hip so he could guide her movements better—Amy was simply holding on for dear life, eyes half-closed, breathing hard, guttural sounds escaping her throat. 

"Laurie," she moaned, and then she bit his lip again, hard. 

In response, he redoubled his efforts, and Amy was just barely aware that the whole desk was shaking with the force of their passion. 

The scent of her husband was all around her, and there was nothing better in this world, except his hot skin on hers, except his strong hands that were digging into her flesh possessively, except his wonderful tongue against her own, except that look in his eyes, full of love, except his hard cock inside her cunt— 

"Touch me," Amy whimpered, and she didn't have to explain what she meant. 

His touch wasn't artful in this moment, but it didn't need to be. 

Amy's insides exploded with pure joy and she screamed, laughed, gasped, fell back on her desk, unable to keep herself upright, and Laurie followed her, adjusted his position so he was leaning in above her, kissed the soft skin just below her jaw, and he was still inside her... 

The sensations were overwhelming, amazingly overwhelming, and Amy laughed and laughed, heart lighter than a feather. 

She could feel that Laurie was slowing down, giving her time, always so concerned— 

"Keep going," Amy smiled, eyes closed, "don't stop." 

He kissed her again, just below her ear, then took up a rhythm again, still slower than before but also deeper, more deliberate. Amy embraced him, her hands around his shoulders, knees as far back as her body allowed to give him better access, her ankles crossed behind his body, not quite touching the small of his back. 

"I love you," Laurie whispered, then he kissed her earlobe softly. "Amy, my wife." 

"Laurie," Amy breathed in response, and suddenly she felt like she might cry, even as she was smiling, because her emotions were overwhelming her. "Laurie, _Laurie_..." 

She could not say another word, but she was sure that he understood, he always understood. 

The slower rhythm brought her back to herself, as she focused on the sensations, releasing more and more tension with every breath, her most pressing need for release now sated. Amy kissed her husband, and now her movements were equally slow, equally deliberate as his, as she traced the curve of his lip with her tongue, as she sucked on the spot where she had bitten him before, making him gasp, as she moaned against his lips. 

Time was insubstantial, Laurie was in her arms, inside her, his skin against hers, what else was there? The world might be coming to an end outside of their house, and it would not matter to Amy, because she was with the man she had loved since she was old enough to know love. 

But of course, this was not eternity, it could not be. She could feel when Laurie was close to his own pleasure, in his movements, in his breathing, in the way he said her name. 

"Touch me," she said. 

Amy's body was still sensitive, and it didn't take long for her to climax again—gentler this time, like a soft wave. Her pleasure took Laurie over the edge as well, and he spent himself inside her, while Amy held onto him as fast as she could, for those last few moments before they had to become two separate people once more. 

They were both lying on the desk afterwards, utterly exhausted. Amy was vaguely uncomfortable, but not so much that she wanted to get up. 

She looked over at Laurie, and how exactly was it possible for a person to be this gorgeous? A soft smile played about her lip. 

"I love you," she whispered, voice shaking with emotion, "so much, _so much_." 

He turned towards her, with those sincere eyes and that gentle smile. 

"Come here." 

It was awkward on the hard desk, but he took her into his arms nevertheless, pulled her as close as he possibly could. 

"I meant what I said," he started quietly. "Every day I am filled with amazement that you are indeed my wife. I could not be happier." 

Amy chuckled against his skin. 

"That makes two of us." 

Laurie placed a soft kiss into her hair. 

"I need a bath," she said when the wooden surface of the desk did start to get too uncomfortable. "Want to come and join me, my Lord?" 

Amy could hear the smile on his face when he replied. 

"How could I ever say no to that, my Lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if you noticed, but i'm horny on main for timothée chalamet. please forgive my ramblings about how beautiful he is :)


End file.
